Amor de Verano
by DAGA-ETNAD
Summary: En el calido verano kairi decide visitar a su hermano cloud al ir a visitarlo conocra a sora el primo de aeris terminara sintiendo mas que amistad por sora?los problema de aeris y cloud se resolveran? SoraxKairi CloudxAeris VincentxLucrecia
1. una visista?

**Holas**** bueno ****este es mi primer fan-fic espero que les guste y sean amables recuerden que es el primero pero no el ultimo **

**Bueno es un fanfic soraxkairi con un poco (bastante XD) CloudxAeris. Si no les gusta ninguna de las parejas o una si y la otra no (que tontos ¬¬). No lo lean o simplemente no dejen reviews insultantes hacia el autor o la pareja por favor y gracias bueno comencemos con este fic (ya era hora )**

**Acotaciones:**

_**-**_Dialogo

( Pensamiento )

Capitulo 1.- una visita???

Era una tranquila mañana de verano como siempre cloud y sora charlaban entre si aeris estaba preparando la comida

- y es por eso que no es igual omitir la verdad y mentir – le decía cloud a sora.

Cloud y sora eran muy allegados para sora cloud era como su hermano mayor ya que el solo tenia a su prima aeris que lo quería mucho y lo trataba como su hermano desde que los padres de sora se divorciaron y decidieron mandar a sora con su prima ya tenia 22 años y era lo mas responsable que tenían a mano

Aeris tenia la casa que le dejaron sus padres después de morir era una casa grande y con muchos cuartos, aeris y sora Vivian de la herencia y la renta de uno de los cuartos de la casa que era el que rentaba cloud.

- (_tiene toda la razón pero si aeris se enterara de que el me da este tipo de consejos seguro lo cuelga)_

- sora la comida esta lista!! – le gritaba aeris a sora

- ya voy!!

- cloud si gustas puedes acompañarnos

- no gracias tengo cosas que hacer ( antes de comer lo que cocina prefiero comer

Basura)

- deacuerdo apúrate sora!!

- dije que ya voy!!, nos vemos cloud

- si adiós

Sora bajo la escalera a toda velocidad no le gustaria hacer enojar a su prima

- que has hecho para comer ?

- umm… bueno… eran espaguetis pero creo que ahora son sopa

- ……. (_Aeris cuando aprenderás a cocinar decentemente)_

- y bien por que no comes ??

- la verdad no tengo mucha hambre

- no sera que piensas que sabe mal verdad ? ¬ ¬

- no como crees si me encanta tu comida

En ese momento se escucho que tocaban la puerta

- (_genial es mi oportunidad)_ yo abro

- claro

Sora abrió la puerta era una jovencita de cabellos rojizos

- hola soy kairi se encuentra cloud

-……. – sora de había quedado sin palabras esta chica era la mas bella que había visto

- hola… eres mudo??

- ……. Soy gusto mucho sora

- que?!?

- sora por que te tardas tanto- aeris vio ala jovencita de cabellos rojizos

- tu debes de ser kairi la hermana de cloud mucho gusto soy aeris

- si, mucho gusto

-sora que te pasa por que no dejas pasar a nuestra invitada

- eh?

Kairi de acerco al oído de aeris - el esta bien actúa un poco raro

- si el solo es muy bromista

- segura?

Cloud estaba bajando las escaleras para ver quien estaba en la puerta

- cloud!! – grito kairi

- kairi? Que haces aquí cabezona??

- NO ME DIGAS ASI!!! – chillo kairi

- cloud que grosero eres con tu hermana – reclamo aeris

- si lo que sea… pero dime que haces aquí??

- ya se te olvido te dije que venia a visitarte por las vacaciones

- que era enserio? Pensé que solo lo decías para molestarme

- eres un tonto…. ¬¬

- y tu una cabezona

- NO ME DIGAS ASI!!!

- que molesto eres cloud, vamos kairi yo te llevo a tu habitación

- gracias aeris deberías conseguirte una novia buena como aeris!!! – le dijo a cloud provocando un poco de rubor en cloud y aeris

- HOLA SOY SORA MUCHO GUSTO!!

- ………..- todos se quedaron en silencio ante el grito de sora

- mmmm… sora acompaña a kairi a su habitación

- que.. Pero aeris yo…-

- vamos acompáñala haber si se conocen mejor

- deacuerdo – sora tomo las maletas de kairi y la acompaño a una de las habitaciones de la casa

- que bella es – dijo kairi

- si es muy bonita jeje- dijo un muy nervioso sora

- oye sora eres siempre haci con todos o solo conmigo??…

- …….- sora estaba muy nervioso no sabia lo que le pasaba

Mientras tanto aeris estaba en la cocina tirando su intento de comida

- mi hermana es muy infantil espero que no sea mucho estorbo para ti

- en lo absoluto ella se ve una niña muy agradable... al contrario tuyo, pensé que eras una persona mas agradable cloud strife

- vamos dame un respiro es solo una broma haci nos llevamos ella y yo

- esta bien si tanto te gusta desde ahora te llamare cabeza de chocobo

- QUE?!?

- verdad que no te gusto

- mi hermana se equivoco no eres nada buena

- pesado…

- oh disculpe señorita buenos modales!!

- DISCULPA SI TENGO BUENOS MODALES, PERDON POR NO SER UNA GROSERA COMO TU!!!!!

- TE PERDONO!!!

- GRACIAS!!!

- DENADA!!!!

cloud salio de la cocina muy enojado y aeris no se encontrava precisamente feliz en ese momento

- (como me molesta su actitud de macho molesto)

- ( no se por que me preocupe por ver si le molestava mi hemana)

**Bueno asta aquí espero que les guste **

**Luego lo continuare, dejen reviews lo continuare muy pronto lo prometo**


	2. el por que de las cosas

Cloud cerro de golpe la puerta de su habitación provocando que Aeris se enfureciera aun mas

"_Idiota…"_- dijo Aeris mientras hacia una pequeña rabieta en la cocina

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de huéspedes Sora y Kairi tenían una conversación que hacia sentir muy mal al pobre Sora

"respóndeme" dijo una kairi un poco molesta ante la reacción del chico

"eres haci solo conmigo o con toda chica que se te pone en frente, Tan fea soy?"

"si, digo no bueno no eres fea p-pero no soy haci con todas solo contigo, es que"

Sora se sentía entre la espada y la pared apenas unos minutos la conoció y ya estaba quedando mal y por que se sentía haci con kairi

"me duele el estomago, m-mi aeris ella n-no s-sabe cocinar muy b-bien"

"oh, entonces procurare no comer mucho" dijo kairi un poco mas calmada

"me voy a cambiar de ropa" "d- deacuerdo" "…… asolas" "oh si hahaha, estaré abajo he he he"

"ok"

Sora salio de la habitación de huéspedes muy nervioso y directo a su habitación

"que demonios me pasa con esta niña".

Aeris seguía en la cocina con un humor de perros

"como puede haber gente tan….tan..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo

" quien sera esta vez!!" Aeris recordó lo que iba a hacer esa noche "demonios Zack lo olvide por completo"

Aeris aun haci fue y abrió la puerta

"hola am" aeris fue interrumpida por un beso de su novio zack "-or oh Zack no se como lo logras pero siempre que me besas todos mis problemas se van" "problemas otra vez?"

"Cuando no… "

"tratare de adivinar pero apuesto que cloud tiene algo que ver en esto"

"no el no tiene nada que ver… el es el problema, no creerás lo malvado que el es con su hermana"

"hermana?"

"oh es verdad no te mencione que la hermana de cloud se quedara por las vacaciones aquí"

"aeris eres muy buena persona y creo que el se esta aprovechando de ti"

" Por supuesto que no yo acepte que ella se quedara, cloud no tiene familia aquí y solo sera por las vacaciones, no creo que sea mucho problema que solo una niña se quede por unos meses aquí"

" si haci empiezan las cosas primero es la hermana, luego sus parientes lejanos, y luego la familia vendara a cenar en navidad"

"Zack… yo se que solo quieres protegerme pero no necesito que seas como mi padre"

" esta bien me voy a mantener al margen del asunto, y como esta Sora"

" Sora… el esta bien, bueno de echo a estado actuando muy raro desde que llego la hermana de cloud"

"por que lo dices?"

Aeris rió para si misma pensando en el por el raro comportamiento de su primo

" debe ser amor de verano"

"no creerás que Sora se esta enamorando de la hermana de "ese"…"

"Zack!! No lo llames de esa forma para bien o para mal el si es una buena persona"

(Dejando de lado su actitud de macho dominante)

" esta bien, pero creo que es hora de irnos no?"

Aeris recordó que todavía no se había arreglado y miro como Zack estaba elegantemente

"no con esta ropa, me veo horrenda"

Zack tomo a su novia por la cintura acercándola mucho a el

"tu siempre te ves hermosa"

"oh Zack"

Aeris y zack se besaron apasionadamente mientras en ese momento cierto rubio con pantalones de mezclilla y camisa negra bajaba las escaleras

"Ejem. Ejem." Dijo el rubio tratando de hacer notar su presencia

"Cloud…" dijo una aeris bastante molesta "que quieres"

"nada, solo baje a decirte que voy a salir con tifa"

"QUE! no tu te vas a quedar a cuidar a Kairi y a Sora mientras YO salgo con Zack"

"AJAJA no lo creo yo te dije desde ayer que iba a salir con TIFA"

"no me importa si vas a salir con quien sea no vas a salir hoy yo voy a salir YO con mi NOVIO ZACK!!

" no lo creo YO voy a salir con TIFA TE GUSTE O NO!!"

Cloud estaba saliendo mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero negro

" cloud, cloud vuelve aquí" aeris corrió tras de cloud tropezándose en el camino

Cloud rió al ver a aeris caerse, lo que hizo que aeris se enojara aun más

"eres… un … idiota!!"

Cloud se fue a toda velocidad en su motocicleta

"aeris estas bien" pregunto Zack tratando de levantar a aeris"

"si estoy bien, pero párese que no vamos a poder salir esta noche"

"esta bien podemos salir mañana"

"… no me merezco un novio tan bueno como tu"

"ni yo una novia tan perfecta como tu"

Después de despedirse de Zack con un beso aeris entro a su casa y vio a kairi

"Valla ustedes si que se pelean perecen mas que adultos maduros unos adolescentes inmaduros"

"de que hablas?

"solo los niñatos inmaduros se ponen a pelearse de esa forma"

"cloud es todo un ejemplo de niñato inmaduro"

" si yo se que es haci, pero también se que el te quiere mucho y te estima"

"……"

"cloud es una persona muy… especial el demuestra el cariño de una forma diferente, si te diste cuenta como me trata a mi esa es su forma de decirme que me quiere y yo lo entiendo y trato de soportarlo, algunas veces es difícil pero yo lo entiendo…"

Aeris seguía pensativa y muy atenta a lo que la pelirroja le decía

" Desde que nuestro padre murió el se hizo cargo de mi mama y de mi, fue muy difícil para el dejar atrás a sus amigo y unirse a SOLDADO para ganar algo de dinero" Kairi dio un tembloroso suspiro " no espero que lo entiendas ni mucho menos te sientas mal por el pero solo te pido que lo entiendas un poco"

Aeris miro cabizbaja al piso ( es por eso que el es haci, pobre cloud el llevo a su familia el solo, el no tiene la culpa de ser haci)

" entiendo como se debe sentir cloud y te prometo que voy a tratar de ser mas comprensiva con el por mas difícil que sea"

"gracias aeris"


	3. Ala mañana siguiente 1

Holas

Holas!! Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, estoy algo triste porque nadie me deja reviews (

Pero no dejare de escribir por eso entonces los dejo leer adiós D

Ya eran como las 2:30 de la mañana y cloud llego a su casa, recordaba que se había burlado de Aeris por caerse al tratar de detenerlo se detuvo a pensar un momento si era buena idea dormir hoy en casa Aeris se había quedado muy molesta y talvez se mostraría muy violenta con el, pero después de todo Aeris tenia sus modales y no se alteraría con los niños en la casa, siempre tenia que ser perfecta en todo y en especial cuando hay personas presentes.

Cloud se armo de valor y abrió la puerta y entro, para su sorpresa Aeris estaba sentada en una silla en el recibidor

"bonitas horas de llegar cloud…"

"…"

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada?"

Cloud no dijo nada, solo camino como si no hubiera visto nada y se encamino a las escaleras

"por que siempre te comportas así cloud! estoy harta de que creas que yo solo estoy para soportarte, no te voy a aguantar mas cloud exijo que te disculpes ahora!!"

"…."

De nuevo cloud no dijo nada y continúo caminando

"Cloud! Cloud!! No me ignores! Cloud! CLOUD!"

"YA CALLATE AERIS!"

Aeris se quedo sorprendida al ver la forma en que cloud le grito

"TU ERES QUIEN ME TIENE ARTO QUE TE CREES PARA EXIGIR UNA DISCULPA! NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME NADA!"

"TE ORDENO LO QUE QUIERA CUANDO QUIERA POR QUE VIVES BAJO MI TECHO Y MIENTRAS VIV..."

"tu techo! TU TECHO! YO PAGO PARA VIVIR AQUÍ! MIENTRAS YO PAGUE ES MI TECHO TAMBIEN!"

"PERO SIGUE SIENDO MI CASA POR QUE TU SOLO PAGAS POR UNA HABITACION Y SOLO ESO ES LO QUE TE CORESPONDE!"

"entonces me voy a mi habitación!"

"BIEN!"

"BIEN!"

"BIEN!!"

Cloud subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta, Aeris se quedo algo dolida por la forma en que cloud le grito pero ala vez estaba enojada por el echo de que era cloud el que le grito, si hubiese sido Zack quien le hubiera gritado estaría triste y dolida pero cloud siempre lograba sacar esa parte de ella que la hacia enojarse de tal forma

"(maldito cloud como lo odio!)"

Kairi quien había escuchado toda la discusión se sentía peor que los otros dos, ella sabia que cloud apreciaba a Aeris y Aeris a cloud

"por que, cloud…por que te gusta hacer enojar a Aeris?"

A la mañana siguiente Aeris lucia como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y cloud no era la excepción

"buenos días" dijo Kairi con su animo de siempre

"buenos días Kairi quieres desayunar?"

"claro que hay de desayuno?"

"panqueques"

"no tienes algo de fruta?"

"claro, quieres un poco?"

"si, gracias…que te pasa cloud?"

Cloud no respondió a la pregunta de Kairi solo volteo la mirada a hacia otra parte

" de seguro se divirtió mucho con su "amigita" tifa"

Cloud no tardo en voltear a ver a Aeris con una mirada asesina

" y tu te divertiste con Zacky?"

"claro pero yo no tuve que lucir mis "atributos" para llamar la atención"

"Aeris, no sabes de lo que hablas así que mejor cállate"

"no me calles cloud! A mi me respetas!"

"si quieres que te respete respeta a tifa"

"yo no tengo problemas con tifa eres tu mi problema"

"yo soy tu problema? Tu problema es tu actitud"

" cállense, su problema es que se comportan como tontos!!"

Aeris y Cloud se quedaron callados por la intromisión de Kairi.

Kairi salio corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada a nadie

"…Kairi tiene razón… tu y yo no podemos seguir así"

"…es verdad pero todo es tu culpa"

"mi culpa!!... tienes razón si tengo culpa en algunas cosas pero tu también me sacas de mis casillas cuando hablas de tifa y esas cosas"

"te molesta cuando hablo de tifa?"

Aeris se sobre salto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo un poco al pensarlo detenidamente ¿porque se molestaba cuando el hablaba de tifa y cuando llegaba de haber estado con ella?, acaso ella estaba… no, no podría ser el era cloud el chico maleducado que vivía en el cuarto que ella rentaba

"no, no me molesta solo me incomoda un poco"

"y por que?"

"p-por que yo, yo"

Cloud se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ala cara de Aeris, estaban tan cerca que sentía la respiración de Aeris

"¿si?, tu ¿que?"

Aeris sentía como el mundo se le desmoronaba, no sentía sus piernas, y lo único que ella solo podía ver eran los ojos azules de cloud

"yo, yo"

"¿Si?"

Cloud se acerco mas, coloco sus manos en la pared atrapando a Aeris, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna

"¿interrumpo algo?"

Aeris y cloud se sobresaltaron al ver a sora en la entrada de la cocina

"sora, no claro que no interrumpes nada yo ya me iba"

Dijo una muy sonrojada Aeris con una gotita estilo anime en su frente.

Aeris salio de la cocina a toda velocidad dejando a sora y a cloud solos

" cloud?, tu estabas tratando de besar a Aeris?"

Cloud dio un paso hacia atrás para que sora no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas

"claro que no, solo estábamos hablando de cerca"

"muy cerca ¿no?"

Cloud se sonrojo aun mas quedando como un tomate

"y a ti que te importa!"

"solo me preocupa que no juegues con los sentimientos de mi prima, y si se van a empezar a acostar háganlo cuando no este en la casa por que las paredes son delgadas y yo impresionable" dijo sora con una sonrisa maligna

Cloud se encontraba en su máximo punto de vergüenza, el imaginarse a Aeris y a el haciendo "cosas" era demasiado para el y el saber que sora jugaba con el era peor, Haci que solo golpeo a sora en la cabeza y salio de la habitación

Dejen reviews


	4. ala mañana siguiente 2

Esa mañana transcurrió de manera normal, sora veía TV, Kairi estaba leyendo, Cloud afuera con su motocicleta y Aeris estaba en

Esa mañana transcurrió de manera normal, sora veía TV, Kairi estaba leyendo, Cloud afuera con su motocicleta y Aeris estaba en la cocina en su intento de cocinar algo comestible.

"_ah!, esto es imposible!__" _– dijo Aeris en enojo, el guisado que intento hacer toda la mañana se había quemado otra vez.

Se escucho como tocaban ala puerta y Kairi se levanto a abrir la puerta.

"si?"- dijo Kairi a la mujer en la puerta

"oh, creo que me equivoque de casa, lo siento jovencita." – dijo la mujer de cabello castaño y pantalones de mezclilla. Después de eso Kairi cerró la puerta. "eso fue raro..."- dijo Kairi algo desconcertada.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Kairi abrió la misma mujer con una cara de cuestión dijo "no, yo no me equivoque, tu te equivocaste!"

"de que habla?"- dijo Kairi algo sorprendida

"Lucrecia ya era hora!"- dijo Aeris saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y llena de harina en la cara.

"ah, parece que nadie se equivoco, jaja" – dijo Lucrecia algo avergonzada.

"oh perdona Kairi, Lucrecia ella es Kairi la hermana de Cloud, Kairi ella es Lucrecia mi mejor amiga." – dijo Aeris en un intento de presentarlas.

"mucho gusto" – dijo Lucrecia extendiendo su mano, "el gusto es mío"- dijo Kairi al tomar la mano de Lucrecia y agitarla.

"bueno, Lucrecia ya era hora, ni tu ni Yuffie me han ayudado con la comida y ya sabes como me queda a mi!" – dijo Aeris ya desesperada.

"calma mujer, solo vamos a ver una película no es la gran cosa." – dijo Lucrecia tratando de calmar a Aeris.

"ya lo se, pero me gusta que las cosas sean perfectas."

"si te estresas mucho te haces vieja, Aeris por dios tienes 23 años y ya hablas como mi madre!"- dijo Lucrecia regañando a Aeris.

"ya lo se, bueno y donde esta Yuffie?"- pregunto Aeris

"ni idea, yo elegí la película sola, le llame a su teléfono y solo me dijo que estaba en 'sus días' así que era probable que no saliera de casa."- dijo Lucrecia en voz baja

"oh no, no nos fallara verdad!, sin ella no es tan divertido diciendo como esos actores son unos cerdos chovinistas"

"si lo se, pero creo que es mejor que se quede en casa si en realidad esta en 'sus días', yo no la quiero aguantar con su mal humor" – dijo Lucrecia en broma.

"oh, vamos que tan malo puede ser" – dijo Aeris para calmar el ambiente.

Afuera se escucho un golpe seco seguido por un quejido de Cloud.

"que fue eso..." – pregunto Aeris.

"creo que Yuffie ya llego..." – dijo Lucrecia saliendo a el jardín de enfrente.

Las dos salieron viendo la escena de Yuffie con el puño arriba y Cloud derribado en el jardín. "haber, vuelve a decirme pitufa!" - dijo Yuffie acercándose peligrosamente a Cloud. "te voy a dar una lección!"- dijo Cloud levantándose.

"hey, chicos calma no hace falta golpearse" – dijo Aeris en medio de los dos, separándolos como un réferi lo haría. "el empezó!" – dijo Yuffie tratando de golpear a Cloud. "dios mujer era solo un saludo!"- dijo Cloud defendiéndose.

"ya!, los dos, adentro, ahora!" – dijo Aeris algo desesperada

"Yuffie, pero que te pasa eso no se hace!" – dijo Lucrecia calmadamente.

"el comenzó todo, es un idiota tamaño imbecil!"

"ya, calma relájate, vamos por chocolate ala cocina" – dijo Lucrecia abrazando a Yuffie y entrando con ella ala casa.

Aeris y Cloud se quedaron solos, Aeris no volteaba a ver a Cloud, aun seguía apenada por lo de la mañana, Cloud tampoco la miraba, los dos estaban algo sonrojados, pero no lo notaban.

"...eres un tonto..." – dijo Aeris sin mirarlo ala cara.

"que!" – dijo Cloud sorprendido, en realidad no se esperaba esa.

"pues como se te ocurre ponerte a pelear con Yuffie!"- dijo Aeris regañándolo

"solo fue un saludo!" – dijo Cloud gritando

"no me grites Cloud Strife!"

"no seas aburrida Aeris G"

"eres...tan...sexy..."-dijo Aeris en una sensual voz

"que?!"- dijo Cloud sorprendido

"vamos, por que no me demuestras lo macho que eres"

"QUE!" – dijo Cloud sonrojado y sorprendido ala vez.

"bésame gran tonto..." – Aeris se abrazo de el cuello de Cloud y se acerco a el.

'A-Aeris, que intenta...que esta haciendo!' –pensó Cloud

Aeris abrió sus ojos y pateo con su rodilla la entrepierna de Cloud fuertemente.

"eso te pasa por meterte con mi amiga..." – dijo Aeris mirando directo a los ojos a Cloud.

Los ojos de Cloud se pusieron en blanco y callo al suelo.

"vamos no seas tonto levántate, te tengo que poner hielo en el ojo..."- dijo Aeris en broma.

"creo que necesito hielo para otro lado..." dijo Cloud en voz forzada

"bueno pero tu te lo pones ahí, ya levántate"

Aeris ayudo a Cloud a levantarse y coloco su brazo alrededor de ella, como si estuviera lastimado de las piernas.

"Cloud...por que, solo dime por que te pones asi..."- dijo Aeris molesta.

"no puedo camiar bien...me pateaste mi-" – dijo Cloud antes de ser interrumpido por Aeris.

"ya, ya esta bien... pero no intentes nada eh!"

Aeris también coloco su brazo alrededor de Cloud y caminaron hacia la puerta.

"valla...siempre supe que ustedes dos se Traian algo"- dijo un hombre de cabello largo y negro.

"Vincent!" – gritaron los dos, y Aeris dejo caer a Cloud a el piso.

"auu..."- dijo Cloud al caer.

"Aeris por que te tardas tanto, Yuffie necesita chocolate y no lo encuentro..."- dijo Lucrecia antes de quedarse embobada por Vincent.

"...Lucrecia...hey Lucrecia" – Dijo Aeris mientras pasaba su mano por delante de los ojos de Lucrecia.

"amigo...ayuda...me duele..."- dijo Cloud a Vincent para que lo ayudara a levantarse, pero parecía un zombi sin cerebro.

Lucrecia no le puso atención a Aeris y solo camino hacia Vincent que parecía estar más embobado que ella.

"...soy Vincent Valentine"- dijo Vincent extendiendo su mano a Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia Cresent"- dijo ella devolviéndole el saludo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos cinco minutos hasta que Yuffie salio histérica de la casa. "están hablando de mi verdad!"- dijo con chocolate en toda la cara.

"que?"- dijo Lucrecia reaccionando

"por que me ocultan cosas, si van a hablar mal de mi pueden hacerlo en mi cara!" – dijo gritando y escupiendo chocolate

"Yuffie, calma nadie habla mal de ti" – dijo Aeris tratando de calmarla

"NO ME CALMO!" – Grito Yuffie escupiendo chocolate a Aeris en la cara. "oh, perdón Aeris es que soy tan torpe, inútil, y plana." Yuffie salio corriendo dentro de la casa llorando.

"...que carajo le pasa a esa pitufa"- dijo Cloud aun en el piso

"Cloud...quieres que te vuelva a patear...entonces cállate!"- dijo Aeris entrando ala casa.

"ah! mujeres!"- dijo Cloud enojado levantándose y caminando ala casa.

Nuevo capitulo!!

Dejen comentarios 


End file.
